Although beauty is in the eye of the beholder, broadly speaking, certain facial features are considered to embue beauty. The ability of cosmetics and skin care products to enhance these features, and therefore, one's beauty, is the cornerstone of an industry that offers these products. Examples of features that can be enhanced for a dramatic beautiful look include, the eyes, the skin tone, and the lips. However, one common beauty detractor that affects each of these examples are wrinkles. Thus, many products are designed to prevent, hide or cover the unsightly wrinkle. Other cosmetic products rather than address what may be considered a flaw, take an otherwise, natural feature and make it look even better. This is true of mascara compositions which transform the natural eyelash into a rich voluminous enhancement to the eye.
Long and thick eyelashes are considered to be an attractive enhancement to the eye area. They create a dramatic look that is appealing to many. Thus, mascara users desire lashes that look long, luscious, full, soft, and separated. However, many “volumizing” mascaras are messy, clumpy, and leave thin lashes looking stiff, harsh and quite noticeable but in an unattractive way. These types of mascaras may also feel heavy on the lashes when applied. Another challenge with using mascaras that volumize is that they can tend to smear, smudge or flake off. Cosmetic products no matter how they are designed to enhance beauty, must also withstand the build up of moisture and oily residue. To achieve a product for topical application on the skin it is desirable that the product be light, refreshing and natural feeling but, also it must continue to enhance beauty as it did when it was initially applied by managing the moisture and oil on the skin. Therefore, the product must be formulated to look good on the skin or hair, and perform its desired function. Thus, there remains a need to enhance features on the skin or hair, without the unwanted characteristics associated with current products. The present invention achieves these goals and meets the need enhancing features associated with beauty under circumstances of normal daily use.